Aether Essence Pretty Cure
Aether Essence Pretty Cure is a fanseries created by PopTypeIdol. The themes include the 4 classical elements, mysteries, getting past each other's differences, and dreams vs reality. An English dub was released, known as Glitter Force Genesis. It will either be released as written fiction or a free video game. Synopsis One night, Rikako meets someone in her sleep. A little girl, clad in a poofy red, yellow and black dress. She puts her silver hair in a ponytail, and smiles a malicious, inhuman smile. Rikako jolts awake, and can't fall back asleep. The next day, the first day of the school year, Rikako finds a book on the ground. She peeks at it, only to see a tale of battles past. She wonders what a storybook is doing in a secondary school, but before she finishes her thought, she freezes. She sees herself, and the girl from her dream. Was it a dream? Plot WIP Characters Pretty Cure ' 'Rikako Ichinose / Cure Gust' '一ノ瀬りかこ / キュアガスト' '''Element: '''Air '''Seiyuu:' Kiyono Yasuno (Voiceclaim) Rikako is 17, the oldest of the group. She is very air-headed and often loses her train of thought. She can be very calming to those around her. She has little to no social tact, and often interrupts a conversation without realizing. Because of this, she doesn't like to speak up a lot. She is quite good at her studies, but often feels overwhelmed by the pressure put on her. As the series goes on, she gains more confidence in herself and starts to speak up more. She stops giving into the pressure and lets herself be more free. As Cure Gust, Rikako embodies the element of Air. She is very light on her feet, able to dodge almost any attack. This makes her quite good at endurance. She's not particularly good at damage dealing, though. ' 'Nako Ise / Cure Quake' '伊勢なこ / キュアクェーク' '''Element: '''Earth '''Seiyuu:' You Taichi (Voiceclaim) Nako is 15. She is very straightforward, and almost never gets sarcasm. She likes to exercise and keep fit. She gets bored easily, and is irritable to a degree. She can seem very intimidating, and is somewhat distant. As the series goes on, she stops being so intimidating. She opens up more to her friends. As Cure Quake, Nako embodies the element of Earth. She is quite sturdy, and specializes in facing enemies head on. She finds it hard to dodge, but she packs quite a punch. ' 'Kii Kiriya / Cure Torrent' '霧矢きい / キュアトレント' '''Element: '''Water '''Seiyuu:' Madoka Asahina (Voiceclaim) Kii is 13, the youngest of the group. She takes school very seriously and is somewhat uptight. She is a strong believer in justice. She often feels a bit lonely, even within the student council, because she intimidates everyone. She tends to be somewhat stubborn. As the series goes on, she goes with the flow a bit more, and she tries to be less intimidating. As Cure Torrent, Kii embodies the element of Water. She is quite the tactician, always planning every action she makes. She considers each possibility in an instant, though sometimes she gets stuck. ' 'Lexi Kurebayashi / Cure Scorch' '紅林レクシー / キュアスコーチ' '''Element: '''Fire '''Seiyuu: 'Yuuka Morishima (Voiceclaim) Lexi is 16. She is very laid back and unpredictable. She knows how to ride a motorcycle, and is very popular. She is very reckless, and sometimes gets herself hurt. She also is somewhat irresponsible, showing up to almost everything late. She has a flaming temper, and angers easily. She occasionally gets in fistfights for making snarky comments. Nonetheless, she cares deeply for her friends, and will fight tooth-and-nail for them. As the series goes on, she mellows out a bit. As Cure Scorch, Lexi embodies the element of Fire. She is good at recovering from a bad situation, and she always has a trick up her sleeve. Allies Caeli (キャエリー) Seiyuu: 'Eri Kitamura (Voiceclaim) The Sage of Air from The Quaterras. She is very wise, but also very forgetful. She gives Rikako the Airy PreBrace, which upgrades her attack and allows her to transform into the Essence of Air. She was formerly the Pretty Cure of Air, Cure Aeras. 'Motus (モタズ) Seiyuu: 'Mayumi Tanaka (Voiceclaim) The Sage of Earth from The Quaterras. She is somewhat jaded, and always believes the worst will happen. She gives Nako the Earthen PreBrace, which upgrades her attack and allows her to transform into the Essence of Earth. She was formerly the Pretty Cure of Earth, Cure Gi. 'Amnis (アムニス) Seiyuu: 'Yuina Yamada (Voiceclaim) The Sage of Water from The Quaterras. She is very serious, and doesn't tolerate tomfoolery. She gives Kii the Aqueous PreBrace, which upgrades her attack and allows her to transform into the Essence of Water. She was formerly the Pretty Cure of Water, Cure Nero. 'Ignis (イグニズ) Seiyuu: 'Sayuri Hara (Voiceclaim) The Sage of Fire from The Quaterras. She is a quick thinker, but often jumps into things without realizing. She gives Lexi the Fiery PreBrace, which upgrades her attack and allows her to transform into the Essence of Fire. She was formerly the Pretty Cure of Fire, Cure Fotia. 'Aurae (オーレ) Seiyuu: 'Reina Ueda (Voiceclaim) A mysterious girl who claims she fell from a higher plane. She knew who the cures were before she saw them transform. She looks to be about 10. She is ruler of the DreamScape, along with Enigma. The Zeal A cult based on the philosophy of disorder and chaos. 'Enigma (エニグマー) Seiyuu: 'Azusa Satou (Voiceclaim) A mysterious being, clouded in mystery. Extremely malicious, she will lie about her true intentions to get what she wants. Her true form is that of as a 10 year old girl. She is ruler of the DreamScape, along with Aurae. The Prime Elementals Four chaos spirits, each corresponding to an element. They are actually the dark copies of the Pretty Cure. 'Eko (エッコー) Seiyuu: 'Maaya Uchida (Voiceclaim) The Elemental of Air. Extremely vain and self-absorbed. 'Graviti (グラビティー) Seiyuu: 'Tomoyo Kurosawa (Voiceclaim) The Elemental of Earth. Takes almost nothing seriously and is very childish. 'Laguna (ラグーナ) Seiyuu: 'Saki Yamakita (Voiceclaim) The Elemental of Water. A cruel, intimidating person. 'Fyumeo (フューメオ) Seiyuu: 'Satomi Arai (Voiceclaim) The Elemental of Fire. A withdrawn, vengeful type of person. 'Obsfuca The monsters the villains summon Others Charlotte Korijo (氷城シャーロット) Seiyuu: Minami Tanaka (Voiceclaim) A girl who comes from a wealthy family. She runs the psychology club after school, which is a front-end for a cult worshipping the DreamScape as a whole. Items Lore of the Aether A book that Rikako found in the first episode. It contains the story of the original Pretty Cure's sealing of The Zeal in the Quaterras. It also documents the new Pretty Cure's exploits, and notably contains Rikako finding the book when she reads it the first time. Aether Commune The transformation items, which resemble a smartphone. Airy PreBrace Earthen PreBrace Aqueous PreBrace Fiery PreBrace Locations New Lumos City A metropolis city, much like New York. It is home to the cures. * Light Spirit Secondary School: The school that the cures attend. * The Door to Dreams: 'The portal between the DreamScape and Earth 'The DreamScape The place where lines between dreams and reality blur. It is ruled by two higher beings, one malevolent and one benevolent. * The Quaterras: 'A mirror of Earth in the DreamScape. * 'The Dominion of Sofiel: 'Aurae's palace and home. * 'The Throne of Solrazith: Enigma's palace and home. * The Den of Dread: The base of operations for The Zeal. * Paradiso dei Dreams: Enigma's sealing bubble. * The DreamNet: The network of all dimensions. Gallery Cure gust.png|Rikako Ichinose / Cure Gust Cure quake.png|Nako Ise / Cure Quake Cure torrent.png|Kii Kiriya / Cure Torrent Cure scorch.png|Lexi Kurebayashi / Cure Scorch Caelibio.png|Caeli Motusbio.png|Motus Amnisbio.png|Amnis Ignisbio.png|Ignis Aurae.png|Aurae Enigmabio.png|Enigma Charlottebio.png|Charlotte Trivia WIP Related Pages Aether Essence Pretty Cure Episodes Elemental Dreaming!Category:Aether Essence Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:CurePinceau Category:Elements Themed Series